


Keep Driving

by iNFORMATION_rEDACTED



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Rash Illness (Stand Still Stay Silent), Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNFORMATION_rEDACTED/pseuds/iNFORMATION_rEDACTED
Summary: This is my first piece of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Keep Driving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Liam is driving down the empty gravel road when the see it. Christina, his wife, is sitting in the passenger's seat. She's fiddling with the knobs on the radio. Maybe they can get something besides static, she thinks. Liam doubts they will, but he doesn't say it. It's better to stay positive. The CDC will start distributing some cure or vaccine for the Rash any day now. Christina's sure of that, and so he has to believe it. 

_If not for himself , then for her._

Liam turns to his wife. "Darling, do you know where we are?" he asks in the calmest voice he can muster. He doesn't want to panic, not yet. The GPS network is down, so is the internet, but people got to where they needed to go before those anyway. They're not lost, despite the fact that they haven't seen a sign of civilization in hours. 

_We'll be fine._

"LOOK OUT!" screams Christina, and Liam slams on the breaks. The car swerves to a stop. Liam is shaking, nails digging into the steering wheel. After a few minutes of stunned silence, he asks "What...was that, a deer?" Christina looks at him, panicked. "That...that _thing_ was not a deer."

_ThEy LiEd To Us. tHeY lEfT uS tO rOt._

"The eyes were so wrong, it was so wrong." She falls silent, her eyes trained on her lap and the road atlas on the floor of the car. "What do you mean, it wasn't a deer?" Liam asks. She slowly replies. "Trust me, something was very wrong with that thing. It wasn't a deer. Just...just keep driving, Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> They'll be fine, right?  
> Right?  
> I've been hearing voices, and there's this rash on the back of my neck. I should get that checked out.


End file.
